Moonlight Magic
by terradog13
Summary: Heracles has lost everything. His house, his fiancee, even his family. The only thing he has left is health, but he doesn't even have that after a man stabs him. As he lies down to die peacefully, he awakes to find a beautiful cat-eared man offering him his help for a price. If he had only known then what the man's help would cost him...
1. Prologue

Heracles sighed as he slowly walked along the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets. He had lost his home, his family, his fiancee, everything, in a single day. _At least I'm still alive. _He sighed again at his poor attempt at trying to cheer himself up. The only thing he had left was a few euros. He noticed a convenience store. His stomach reminding him that he had not eaten all day. _Maybe I can get some very late breakfast_ he thought as he glanced at the setting sun. He was about to walk in when he heard a meow. He looked to see a cat walk out from the alley beside him. The cat was pure black with dark brown eyes. Heracles stared at his tail, for he could see the cat was a he, as part of the tail was split halfway, not as if it was cut, but as if it had naturally split. He bent down and stretched out a hand.

"Come here little guy." The cat stared at for a few seconds before hesitantly walking over and sniffing his hand. Heracles moved his hand to pet him, but he darted away back into the alley. He slowly peeked out. Heracles chuckled.

"Distrustful, aren't you?" Heracles thought for a few minutes before walking into the convenience store. He walked out a few minutes later, a small can of tunai in his hands. He opened the can and bent down, leaving it on the ground. The cat, who had still been peeking from the alley, slowly walked over, eyeing Heracles as he stepped closer to the food. When he reached the can, he sat and took small bites of the tuna. Heracles smiled.

"You like it?" The cat looked up at him, staring at him for a minute before returning to the food. When he was done, he bowed his head, as if saying thank you before walking off into the alley, leaving Heracles alone again. He sighed before getting up. As he turned around, a man suddenly walked up to him and stabbed him.

"This is what you get for destroying the company, bastard." As no one else was around, the man simply ran away with no trouble. Heracles gripped his stomach, gasping at the pain. _I can't die here, I haven't apologized to Uncle yet, _he thought desperately before starting to walk. He kept walking, with no particular destination, as he had no place to go and nothing else to do. He stopped to find himself in a pavilion. On one side of him was a giant stand of bleachers of gray stone. On his other side was a raised platform that stood as a laid down on a bench, slowly closing his eyes. _Maybe I can die peacefully if I'm asleep,_ he thought as he slowly relaxed into the cold stone.

* * *

He wasn't sure what had awoken him, but he opened his eyes to find a strange sight. On the stage stood a man. The moon stood behind him, illuminating his features. He had silky black hair, darker than night, contrasting with his skin that was as pale as moonlight. He was wearing a black kimono with silver roses intertwined with blood-red carnations. From behind him, a long, split tail switched back and forth. On the top of his head, two ears similar to a feline's twitched in his direction before the rest of the man turned toward him. He looked at him as if he were looking into his soul and judging its contents. He then seemed to ponder something before speaking.

"I can give my help, if you wish to have it." Heracles nodded, a little awestruck by the beauty in front of him. The man walked closer until he was next to the bench, looking down at him.

"My help comes with a price. Are you certain you wish for my help?" Heracles smiled a tired smile.

"I've lost everything today. What more could a beautiful creature as yourself do that hasn't already been done to me?" He almost thought he saw the man blush before he laid his hands on Heracles's chest. A soft white light suddenly began to glow around the man's hands, spreading to Heracles's entire body. He instantly no longer felt the wound in his side. _So tired, _he thought before closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Heracles slowly opened his eyes. His thoughts were filled with confusion as he looked around at unfamiliar surroundings. Beside him he saw the strange man from before. The man was sitting on his legs and was watching him attentively. He bowed his head

"Good afternoon." Heracles scratched the back of his head as he slowly sat up. _It's already the afternoon? _Suddenly, Heracles remembered the rest of the night before he had met the man. He quickly moved the blanket and pushed up his shirt only to find, to his shock, merely a small scar where there had been a deadly wound last night. His eyes widened.

"Did you do this?" Kiku nodded.

"I apologize for the scar. I am not as adept at healing as my mother." Heracles's mouth merely hung open as he struggled with how to respond. He gave up, instead deciding to go with a proper introduction.

"My name's Heracles. What's yours?" The man bowed.

"My name is Kiku." Kiku bowed again.

"And also, thank you for the tuna, it was very delicious." Heracles wondered what he was talking about when he realized.

"You're the cat from before?" He nodded.

"That's the form I usually take." Heracles shook his head in amazement.

"My life just keeps getting stranger and stranger." Kiku tilted his head.

"Is that a bad thing?" Heracles shook his head again.

"No, it's interesting." He sighed, bringing a hand up to his forehead..

"Still, I can't believe everything that's happened." Kiku looked uncomfortable.

"It is popular among mortals to speak of their troubles with others to help themselves feel better. Would speaking of your problems make you feel better?" Heracles smiled sadly.

"No, that's fine. I'd rather not speak of it." Kiku looked down.

"I'm sorry that I was not able to help you while you were being stabbed. I was not allowed at the time to help you." Heracles was about to ask why when his stomach's growls filled the small apartment. Kiku blushed.

"I have not fed you. I apologize." He quickly stood and bowed again before leaving the room. Heracles stretched his arms above his head and crossed his legs as he waited. Kiku quickly returned with food that Heracles had never seen before. Kiku sat on his legs again before shyly offering him it.

"It's a rice ball. I made it myself." Heracles took a bite before quickly scarfing it down.

"It's delicious," he said, smiling at Kiku. Kiku nodded.

"Thank you," he said before standing again, Heracles following.

"This is your apartment. I will leave the payment with the landlady so that she will rarely come over. I will provide food and clothing and pay all bills, so you will not require money. I will live here as your pet." Heracles stared at him in shock before finally replying.

"I've really caught my lucky break, haven't I?" Kiku looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" Heracles gestured at his body and then around him.

"I'm alive and well, I get a free home, and you feed me. This is amazing." He leaned forward and hugged him tightly. Kiku's eyes widened before he awkwardly hugged him back. When Heracles let go of him, he smiled softly.

"I look forward to helping you."


End file.
